<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чертово пекло by Walter_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392526">Чертово пекло</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K'>Walter_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uncharted (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafe Adler/Samuel Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чертово пекло</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744429">Infernal Place</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettierodds/pseuds/rafehearteyesadler">rafehearteyesadler (prettierodds)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Гребаная дыра.</p><p>— Что не так? Не нравятся виды?</p><p>Рейфу не надо было поворачивать голову — он и так знал, что Сэм ухмыляется. Но он взглянул все равно. В глазах Сэма каким-то чудом всегда оставалась та особая искра, даже в этом богом забытом лагере, и Рейф не мог отвести взгляда.</p><p>— Как тебе удается?</p><p>Сэм сидел, откинув голову на цементные блоки, стоявшие вдоль стен внутреннего двора. Он лениво повернулся к Рейфу — так близко, что их плечи соприкоснулись.</p><p>— Что удается? — спросил Сэм, вынимая висевшую в уголке рта сигарету.</p><p>— Оставаться таким... Я не знаю, — Рейф словно в трансе следил взглядом за его движением, — как будто сохранил чувство юмора.</p><p>Сэм передал ему наполовину выкуренную сигарету, и тот, поморщившись, ухватил ее двумя пальцами. Рейфа никогда особо не тянуло курить, но черта с два он откажется от чего угодно, если это предлагает Сэм Дрейк. Сэм с довольным видом наблюдал, как Рейф делает короткую затяжку.</p><p>— Пришлось, — наконец пожал плечами он. — Такой способ выжить. Иначе...</p><p>— Иначе?..</p><p>— Иначе застрянешь в собственных дерьмовых мыслях и в итоге начнешь спрашивать себя, зачем вообще это все. И обычно внятного ответа не находится.</p><p>Рейф не сводил с него немного восхищенного взгляда. Закат, мажа по ним лучами, играл огнем по коже Сэма, и его обычно темного цвета глаза светились мягким янтарем, так что невозможно было оторвать взгляда. Сэм чуть щурился, и в уголках глаз и между бровей собирались морщинки. Старая побледневшая татуха наполовину выглядывала из-под воротника, и белесый шрам пересекал ее, изгибаясь вдоль груди. Окутанный с Рейфом небольшим облачком сигаретного дыма, Сэм выдохнул и прочистил горло.</p><p>Сэм был бледен, бесцветная бесформенная одежда на нем была в пыли, но здесь и сейчас, в этом самом закате, Рейф готов был поклясться, что в жизни не видел никого красивее.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>